


【柚天】最佳方案

by BlooNa



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlooNa/pseuds/BlooNa
Summary: Brian Orser对金博洋说，提高p分最好的方法就是谈恋爱。金博洋不知道能和谁谈恋爱也不知道怎么谈恋爱，但有人给了他最佳方案。
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Kudos: 10





	【柚天】最佳方案

1.

刚落地的金博洋打开微博就被醒目的艾特数和评论数吓得抖了两抖。点进超话，满屏幕的抽奖博和感叹号让他瞬间梦回两年前。相似的处境，同样的地点，这次他做出了不同的选择。

凌晨六点的皮尔逊机场，天已微亮，月亮的痕迹淡淡印在天空，被周遭的晨光一点一点吞没轮廓。金博洋示意妈妈先去等行李，自己则很有仪式感地拍了几张照片，站在即将来临的天光下深深呼吸。

这是一次不同于往日的旅程。最后他还是把比着小树杈的自拍换成了多伦多的天空，打上机场的标签，怀着郑重的心情更新了微博。

「对的对的，你们的小混蛋终于滚蛋了！」

金博洋是饱饱睡了一觉才前来报到的。奋力拍着手的孩子们只有他腰线一般高，Brian Orser第一时间给他送上了友好的拥抱，Tracy Wilson站在旁边亲切地笑着欢迎。

车俊焕很早就到了，带着金博洋粗粗溜达了一圈，和他一起在馆内挂上了中国国旗。个头高高的弟弟经过三小时的训练之后依然神采奕奕，他告诉金博洋，整个俱乐部都十分确信，他终究是会来的，只是需要时间，需要一个导火索，但与任何外部因素都无关，只关于他自己。

是的，只关于他自己。没有中心领导的施压，没有国际大赛的崩盘，也没有升组新秀的冲击，他只是在场边亲眼观看了羽生结弦和陈巍的世纪对决，一场让人叹为观止的精彩较量。

“博洋哥，”车俊焕藏不住雀跃，“其实做出这个决定并没有那么艰难，对吗？你来了，我们真的很开心。”

“谢谢你，”对方的真诚让他感到温暖，金博洋想去揉车俊焕的蘑菇头却被躲开，“我也很开心。”

“头可断，发型不能乱！”车俊焕理了理自己的刘海，心虚地瞟一眼大门的方向，心想有些分寸是失不得的。他压低嗓子故作神秘地说，“哥，你不会后悔的，这是个有魔法的地方。”

是日也，天朗气清，惠风和畅。金博洋闻着异乡不一样的空气，对着太阳伸了个懒腰，等待Orser教学结束找他谈话。

4月的Ice Fantasia，Brian Orser就找金博洋聊过一次。明人不说暗话，作为东北虎头青年的杰出代表，金博洋同学在波老师问出“你现在的目标是什么”这个问题时，不假思索地答道：稳跳跃，涨p分。

Orser听到后露出一丝充满玄学的微笑。他blabla讲了一堆，充分肯定了金博洋两年来在提高表现力方面的努力，同时对他实际得到的可怜p分深表遗憾。Orser现场看过很多次金博洋的赛前练习，这孩子脚下的基本功并不差，丢给Tracy打磨打磨，滑行还是有很大的进步空间；至于表演和合乐，通过学习舞蹈和培养舞感，他已经具备了不错的硬件条件，编排也渐入佳境，就是差一个意识，由内向外的，自然而然的，足以带来观演体验质变的意识。

金博洋自己也很清楚，要摸索到表演艺术的真谛，他还有很长的路要走。那时候Orser让金博洋沉下心想想他真正需要的东西是什么，等到他去CC报到的那一天再揭晓答案。一个月以来，金博洋都在思考这道家庭作业，他隐约感觉到答案是那种和训练、学习还有编排不一样的虚虚的东西。

在这片陌生又熟悉的土地，他不敢对未来有太多期许，但他下定决心跨出了这一步，就不必再被一身的压力和疲惫桎梏，转而换上孤注一掷的决心和勇气。

看见Orser带着小学徒出来，金博洋乖巧地问好、致意，两个人拖着一个金发小尾巴一起走在多伦多暖暖的春风里。金博洋边走边用脚去踩自己的影子。这是一个多么美妙的下午啊。

接着，他的新教练告诉他，他需要去谈个恋爱。

...啥玩意儿？？？

Orser说，只有自己正在感知某种情绪，观众才会感受到表演者的情绪，并因这种情绪引发出更进一步的情绪。金博洋身上最好的例子就是小蜘蛛和小吉他两个节目，一个传递快乐，一个表达享受，都是非常成功的表演。

“让你的身体多分泌一些多巴胺，这可不是坏事，”Orser拍拍金博洋的肩，“谈恋爱是最好的办法，或许你可以请教一下Javi.听说Boyang应该是没什么经验的？”

看着处在懵逼状态的金博洋，Orser哈哈大笑，“别多想，这只是我的建议，我们先好好上课，慢慢来。”

金博洋机械地点头，目送教练带着那个憋笑的小学徒离开视线。

天爷诶，我没听错吧。所以我缺少的东西...居然是恋爱经验嘛？

道理我都懂，可是经验不经验的先不管，我找谁谈恋爱去啊...

2.

Orser教练应该也没有想到这几句话带来的连锁反应，他只是想让第一天来到俱乐部的金博洋轻松一些，结果把人搞得更紧张了不说，还一传十十传百，当事人现在哪怕是和梅德韦杰娃说句话都要被那群未成年的熊孩子起哄。

“绯闻”男主人公被吓得只敢和车俊焕玩了，好不容易拉着小车逃出小恶魔们的包围，金博洋在门口跺着脚，气呼呼地说，“这叫什么事儿啊，我才来了三天就搞我，这群小鬼太没良心了，一点也不给我这个大哥哥排面。”

八卦永远是训练生活里的最佳调味品，车俊焕在一旁笑得没心没肺，“前有Zhenya为情出师门，今有Boyang为爱赴他乡。”

“是是是，我为爱赴他乡，可是我对象在哪儿呢？”金博洋赏了一个他爆栗，“看你乐成这样，就你好了，我为了你才来的CC，感动吗小砸？”

车俊焕笑容凝固了。不敢动，不敢动。

“Boyang.”

这是一个熟悉又久违的声音。车俊焕拔腿就溜，金博洋愣在原地。

...不不不不是说羽生下周才来嘛？？！！

虽然要做好完美的心理准备已经来不及了，但作为一个合格的迷弟，金博洋还是秉持着要对得起偶像眼睛的原则，飞快地回想了一下他现在的造型——为了向自己也向教练坚定一个勤勉求学刻苦修行的形象，没有带那些布灵布灵的衣服来加拿大真是太明智了——T恤上简单套了一件帽衫，戴起来的帽子把才剪短的头发压在额前，再加上黑色运动裤，嗯，一个质朴的穷学生。还行，还行。

“Boyang.”对方又喊了一声。

妈鸭，他又叫我了。金博洋勇敢地抬起刚刚条件反射埋下去的脑袋，换上招牌的可爱笑脸，“Yuzu！好久不见！”

眼前的人还是穿着朴素的运动外套，背包上的黄熊挂件摇摇晃晃，顺毛乖乖搭着。他逆着光，金博洋猜测他应该是笑着，笑得看不见眼睛。

这好像是第一次他们在休赛期见面，也是第一次，对方只是作为羽生结弦向他打招呼，而不是那个头顶无数光环的花滑之神。他的身后没有快门，没有麦克风，没有观众，只有一方天地，框住了整座城市的春天。

多伦多的樱花已经开了。

“Welcome.”羽生走过来抱住他，带着阳光的味道。金博洋感到莫名的安心，这个人的一切都有让人安心的力量。

的确，金博洋暂时安心了一阵，羽生结弦来了之后，那群小鬼安静多了，他的社交圈终于迎来了性别构成的平衡。不过没过多久，他就发现打脸来得太快就像龙卷风：小朋友们不再以他的人生大事作为谈资，那都是因为——被大朋友们接手了。

更可怕的是，他的“绯闻”对象，从梅娃变成了羽生。

这可就不太妙了。

虽然金博洋是从小看羽生比赛长大的（划掉），很喜欢羽生没有错啦，但那是出于对花滑这项运动的喜爱和敬畏，对业界GOAT的崇拜和景仰，和恋爱这种俗气的概念怎么能混为一谈嘛！

再说了，虽然羽生和他关系还行，勉强算是朋友吧，但羽生结弦是神仙这件事不是众所周知的吗？他一个凡人，怎么可以跟神仙谈恋爱嘛！

再再说了，虽然羽生结弦不是没有感情的花滑机器，但他只对噗桑和滑冰表现出了兴趣，怎么可能会对恋爱有兴趣嘛！

上赛季的黑暗日子里，他状态和心态都不大对劲，一向被冰迷称道的大心脏变得很脆弱，国内疯狂的牛粉各种“倒贴警告”更是直接给他狙出了后遗症。金博洋很慌，啪嗒啪嗒列出了一百条理由反驳他的新“绯闻”，然而小车森美这几个看热闹不嫌事大的依旧对此津津乐道，开始Orser还会顾着点金博洋的面子让他们收敛点，后来也放手不管了，甚至还会笑着附和：Not bad, not bad.

什么嘛，明明很bad！金博洋气鼓鼓地喝了一大口水。他还怪委屈的，羽生在场的时候这群人都很老实，羽生啥也不知道，留他一个面对这群奇怪人的奇怪玩笑。现在告老师已经不顶用了，跟当事人告状会不会有用呢，感觉他们都蛮怕羽生的亚子。

手机震了两下。金博洋看着偶像大步流星地从眼前滑过去，跟自己打了个赌：如果是老铁找我，我就去找偶像告状；如果是老父亲就...再忍几天，他们总会说烦的。

毕竟我也挺怕羽生的...

按亮，解锁。行吧，是老父亲江哥，我再忍忍吧。

「天天，听说你要谈恋爱了？」

金博洋两眼一黑。不会的，不可能的，肯定和CC这边的内部八卦莫得关系，江哥怎么会知道这里的事呢。

「开啥玩笑，我训练呢」

「就是啊，我就说你们单人也能边训练边谈恋爱，太有意思了」

金博洋快哭了。

「江哥，别人就算了，你还不知道我，我能和谁谈恋爱啊！」

「我不正要问呢吗」

金博洋有种不祥的预感。

「你真和羽生在一起啦？」

金博洋流下了孤独的眼泪。他现在就要去找羽生结弦！

3.

金博洋其实挺虎一孩子。但是有心的人儿一定发现了，只要面对羽生结弦，金博洋就像变了个人，全身写满“怂”字。

逻辑很简单：羽生在他心里高不可攀，独一无二。他们是对手，是朋友，现在还成为了同门师兄弟，而满足这些描述的人很多，只有羽生是特别的，他在所有人的心里都是特别的。

所以在他叫住羽生的下一秒，金博洋怂劲儿上来了。他后悔了。

羽生结弦是个易汗体质，随便蹦跶两下，整个人就像水里捞出来似的，他的刘海被汗水沾湿，蒙着一层汗珠的脸颊透出健康的微红。这副模样金博洋已经看见过八百次了，可迷弟就是迷弟，第八百零一次还是不争气地脸红了。金博洋把下巴藏进领口里，感觉耳朵也烫烫的。

“Boyang？”羽生主动问他，“是有话想跟我说吗？”

“额...”小场面，不慌。金博洋暗暗给自己打气，“是的，我是想...嗯，请教一下，嗯...怎么...怎么提高p分！对，怎么提高p分！”

金博洋还是慌了，眼睛四处乱瞟，一瞟就瞟到车俊焕和杰森布朗两个人贱兮兮地朝自己笑，还比着大拇指。他要当场去世了。

羽生结弦顺着金博洋的视线看过去，轻笑了一声，握住对方的手腕拉着他向外走。

“我不是CC的教练，所以Boyang要找我咨询，我可是要收费的哦。”

羽生是个善良的人，他的收费仅仅是让金博洋请他吃了盒寿司，顺便还帮着金同学逃离了八卦中心。金博洋走在回冰场的路上有点犯怵，没有小车那几个人虎视眈眈是挺好，只是除了不相干的路人外，现在就他和羽生两个人。想当初芬兰分站赛没比好，羽生用摸头杀安慰自己时，都有几位教练在场，这么彻底的单独相处还是头一回呢。

咋整啊，一肚子话想说，偏偏就是说不出来...

“Boyang想知道提高p分的方法吗？”

羽生再次主动打破沉默。金博洋暗暗骂自己太没出息了，老麻烦偶像给垫场，明明是自己有求于人家的。

他叹了口气，“唔，你们都知道我就是冲着这个来的，其实上了几天课，我也没有特别的感悟。Brian说我...额，总之，我还不是很理解应该怎么做。”

羽生结弦停下脚步。金博洋晚了几步才站定，转过身看他。

多伦多已经连续出好几天太阳了，那一定是因为羽生在这里。金博洋想。

“Boyang为什么来到这里呢？”羽生也看着他，迎着光眯着眼睛。阳光太耀眼了。

金博洋无法回答这个问题。他当时的感受很复杂，只有这个决定很坚定。

“有一个声音在指引我，告诉我必须这么做。”

“这样吗，”羽生并不意外于这个答案，“可你不能只让自己听见这个声音哦，Boyang，还要让全世界都听见。像我呢，每时每刻都想让他们看见我可以做到什么，认识我和不认识我的人，还有八百万神明，他们都要看见。”

“但我知道Boyang并不是一个表现欲很强的人，和我不同，所以这可能需要时间。”

羽生的声音很温柔，像北半球此时的春意绵绵缠绕。金博洋很确信这不是粉丝滤镜，这个人生来就如此美好。

“或者，对Boyang来说，让全世界都听见是不是还有些困难呢。”羽生结弦上前几步，踩着温度正好的阳光，踩在金博洋的心上。他越靠越近，金博洋快要在对方瞳孔里看到自己了。

“那就从那个最重要的人开始，从你最想要传递心声的人开始。”

对方诱导性的目光让金博洋流连其中移不开眼。他的心跳变得很快。

好吧，虽然天降的花边新闻很糟心，而且自己好像有什么重要的事情忘了做，但俊焕说得没错，这是个有魔法的地方。

而与他四目相对的人，是个魔法师，或者就是魔法本身。

羽生老师的谆谆教诲后劲儿太大了，等金博洋去找Lori编舞，被问及想滑什么节目的时候，他满脑子还是羽生那天温柔注视着他的样子。

挫败地甩甩头，这太不OK了，羽生确实是他偶像，可也不能把他迷成这样啊，实在是有点过分，严重损害了自己的硬汉形象。

不就是撩吗，这题我也会！金博洋眼前闪现了他和羽生第一次在成年组见面的场景。

4.

2.0版的爱情探戈在音乐剪辑上做了不少变动，那段经典的小提琴旋律开门见山，引出开场充满拉丁风情的舞蹈编排。Lori和金博洋合作很久了，有弗拉明戈作为前车之鉴，她深知这孩子只有在放得开的状态下才适合这种风格。金博洋的肢体表现力进步了很多，就是表演意识上还在拼命往酷炫狂霸拽的方向上靠，Lori只能哭笑不得地给他看视频回放，循循善诱。

“气势很足，要是能再诱惑一点点就好了。”

Boyang：(╥╯^╰╥)

Lori：好吧你开心就好。

男孩子的tango路子就是要野，金博洋觉得自己又帅又撩特别飘，满意得不得了。不过他也认同感情表达还不够的问题，想着要好好和教练们再讨论讨论，一大清早就背着包去了蟋蟀。

这时候，其他小伙伴差不多才出发去编舞，吵吵闹闹的小屁孩们也还没起床。金博洋踏进冰场时，场馆里正放着他不太熟悉的小提琴曲，羽生结弦在冰场中央合着音乐优美地旋转，没见Brian Orser和Tracy Wilson。他小心翼翼地蹿到场边，以为羽生不会注意到。

偌大的冰场本就只有羽生一个人，再进来一个真是再明显不过了。羽生结弦停下了旋转就立刻滑到场边，露出咪咪笑。

“早安，Boyang回来啦。”

金博洋抱歉地挠挠头，“对不起，打断你了。”

“没关系，本来也想要休息一下的。”羽生把音响关掉，抽了张纸巾擦汗，“今天这么早，要上冰吗？Brian和Tracy刚才出去了，有客人过来。”

“嗯，想给他们看一下新编的节目。你呢？我好像没听过这支曲子，新节目吗？”金博洋打了个哈欠坐下来，从背包里掏出冰鞋。

“...是的，”羽生迟疑了一瞬，又很快恢复微笑的表情，“这两天大家都去编舞了，没什么人，可以滑得很过瘾哦。”

啊哈！这下可以摆脱闹心的八卦了。游走在打假第一线的金博洋高兴地抬起朦胧的睡眼，看着憨憨的，“太好了太好了，终于能清净一阵了。”

笑起来的Boyang真的很像噗桑呢。羽生放下手中的纸巾盒，上手揉了揉金博洋已经长长的头毛。“要滑什么？”

“Tango，Tango Amore.”博洋同志还困着，问什么答什么。

羽生怔了一下，然后明朗地笑了起来。

“很期待呢。”

太难了，真的太难了。直到羽生结弦推着金博洋去合乐，后者大概才反应过来眼下严峻的事态：他要在羽生结弦的旁观下滑Tango Amore了。

这简直太可怕了，他刚才为什么要说呢，剧情不该是这样的，人家还没做好心理建设。金博洋欲哭无泪。

事实证明，怂就是怂，撩不动就是撩不动，几天前激起他斗志的人就站在那里，金博洋仍然又怂又撩不动，还比在Lori那儿紧张得多，但他真的很努力放开自己去滑了。羽生在远处啪啪啪啪鼓着掌，金博洋捂着脸缓缓挪到跟前，用指缝间露出的眼睛瞧他，“我的p分是不是没救了...”

“不会呢，Boyang成长了好多啊。”羽生举起手机认真地看着，金博洋惊讶地发现羽生打开了他15年NHK短节目比赛的视频。

“五年前的Boyang还没有攻击性，但是今天我看见了Boyang的野心哦。”

“...啊，谢谢。”这应该是夸奖吧，偶像总是这么体贴。

金博洋又羞又恼，这个节目本该在精雕细琢的打磨之后，以最完美的形态呈现出来的，尤其是在羽生面前。他敲敲自己的木脑壳，怎么就稀里糊涂地被赶鸭子上架了呢。

“嘛，对于这首音乐，我也有很多感触呢。虽然我不是Brian也不是Tracy...想听听我的建议吗？”

金博洋好像没那么尴尬了，小鸡啄米般疯狂点头。

“音乐的名字是爱情探戈，探戈是热情大胆的舞蹈，我觉得Boyang已经做得很好了。”羽生顿了下，有点不好意思地摸摸鼻子。

“那爱情呢？Boyang了解爱情的感觉吗？”

金博洋不了解，但是金博洋的小心脏已经开始乒乒乓乓了。他摇摇头，也跟着不好意思地摸摸鼻子。

羽生短促地笑了一下，声音低低的。

“我也不太了解，虽然也滑过爱情主题的节目，可那太悲壮了，充满戏剧性，和我想象中的爱情不一样。”

“反而是这首Tango Amore更贴切呢，有点疯狂，还有点神秘，被对方征服却又想征服对方的感觉。”他盯着金博洋，眼神变得若有所思。

“就像我第一次在长野看见Boyang滑这支曲子一样。”

哇。

这是什么展开啊，金博洋觉得自己应该是没睡醒，或是听错了，不然为什么会有烟花爆开砰砰砰的声音呢。

长野...2015年的长野，那些片段已经在他脑中反复播放了一遍又一遍，从他决定要滑这一曲开始。那一年他用勾手四周响亮地问候世界，而面前的人用三破纪录证明了自己。金博洋相信这是一种心理暗示，他只是想要完成一场跨越时空的对话，不夹带战争的硝烟，但热烈燃烧着某种渴望。

他不敢看羽生。那道直勾勾的视线太过危险，如果两人之间有个放大镜，金博洋身上可能已经烧出洞了。

他猛然发现自己一直在走向一个陷阱，一步一步，如今已浑然不觉地靠近边缘。再向前一点，就会无法控制地落入强大的引力场，落入那个充满未知和蛊惑的空间。

最怕空气突然安静，这一回羽生结弦没有先开口。

“我去上个厕所。”金博洋扔下一个蹩脚的借口，套上冰托落荒而逃。

5.

金博洋已经四天没有主动和羽生结弦说过话了。

他真的好怂好怂，怂到像一只黏人的猫，要么黏着Orser，要么黏着Tracy，总之掐灭了任何可能与羽生结弦独处的机会。而羽生这边一切如常，训练的时候还是会和金博洋说笑，休息时间也会带着弟弟妹妹们玩耍，不过分亲近也不过分疏离，仿佛什么也没发生过。

羽生的坦然让金博洋很纠结，甚至开始怀疑那个早晨只是自己的一个梦。可每当看见羽生的脸，脑子里总会自动浮现那人目光灼灼的模样，哪怕他不停自我洗脑是自己想多了想多了。金博洋承认自己胆怯，不敢直面内心，不敢追究那些稍纵即逝的小心思，也想不出应该怎样去和羽生相处。逃避可耻但有用，在他的小脑瓜停止胡思乱想之前，还是敬而远之吧。金博洋无奈地想。

然而现实很骨感：逃避可耻且没用。

当金博洋左脚已踏进大门，继而意识到空无一人的时候，他才想起今天整个俱乐部貌似都没有上冰安排。难得早起，金博洋觉得就这么打道回府有点不划算，想到自己尚未成功的p分革命，正打算趁着没人去冰上溜几圈找找感觉，却猝不及防地被馆内突然响起的音乐声吓了一跳。

这曲子他不熟，但他听过，就在四五天前。这是羽生新节目的选曲。

只是偷偷看下，不打照面应该没关系吧。金博洋没有多想，迈着步子向训练馆走去。音乐营造的氛围颇有剧情感，随着引人入胜的旋律，人也变得紧张起来，藏在小提琴音色之下的鼓点一声声砸在耳膜上，脚下的每一步都好似有千斤重量。

他躲在门后安静地看。

羽生姿态轻盈，以往不论什么主题总能滑出游刃有余的自信，此刻他感情充沛，步法干净，但每个动作都在表露疲惫和痛苦，如同溺水的人被水草缠住手脚，又被黑夜夺去光明，如同号角吹响前失守黎明的战士。

这算是他第一次看羽生滑这套新节目。配合背景音乐辗转的基调，羽生的演绎莫名散发出绝望和沉重的气息，让他有些喘不上气。一曲终了，金博洋连连深呼吸了几口，发现羽生一直维持着结束姿势躺在冰面上，没有起来。

音乐停止后，周围太过沉寂，沉寂了很久，金博洋听见树叶沙沙作响的声音。起风了，今天是阴天。

他的心跳忽然慌乱，想喊羽生的名字，喉咙却紧得发不出声。金博洋忙不迭跑进冰场，几步路的距离就像数十光年那么远。

“Yuzu，你还好吗？”金博洋不敢碰羽生，本能伸出的手悬在半空中。他强迫自己发出声音，带着诡异的哭腔。

谢天谢地，羽生只喘了两下便睁开眼冲他笑，还吐了下舌头。

“我没事，Boyang.”

羽生握住了他悬着的手，连同他悬而未落的心。金博洋鼻子一酸。他吓坏了。

他很庆幸自己无视掉了Tracy的提示短信，记错了课程日期，所以才起了个大早跑到这里。否则，想让他鼓起勇气认清自己的心意，绝对要花不止一首歌的时间。

所幸只是虚惊一场。羽生滑得太过投入有些脱力，金博洋一边拿出背包里还温热的蜂蜜柚子茶倒给他，一边后知后觉地感到丢人。自己刚才大惊小怪的样子肯定很搞笑。

“其实，这不是新节目哦，很久之前我就打算自己编一套节目，讲一讲自己的故事，退役的时候作为表演滑送给大家，”恢复脸色的羽生接过金博洋递来的茶，径自说了起来，“最近觉得，该是时候把它完成了呢。”

金博洋闻言大惊失色，脱口而出：“不可以！”

“我是说完成这个节目的编排啦，还不到表演的时间呢，Boyang真是的，”羽生开心地笑了起来，忍不住点了下金博洋的鼻子，“还没有跳出4A，我是不会离开的哦。”

艾玛，好像又反应过度了。金博洋摸了摸鼻尖，刚才被碰到的地方烧烧的。

“节目的主题，一定很好奇吧？”羽生转着手里的杯子，浮在水面上的果肉一动不动。“很奇怪，从最初有想法到刚才，都没想过要告诉别人，可是现在真的很想告诉Boyang.”

“相信Boyang也有过很辛苦的时候，感觉身体力不从心，无法集中精神，也会问自己‘还要不要继续呢’。”

羽生的语气很轻快，但金博洋能够捕捉到他轻描淡写之间略去的迂回曲折，他自己也一直在其中挣扎。

“我也经常感到孤独呢，虽然从进入成年组开始，从Patrick到Nathan，认识了很多伟大的选手。Boyang也一样吧？上赛季的长曲我真的很喜欢，最后的心跳。就算只剩自己一个人，也要认真努力地生活。”

“万幸的是，尽管放弃的念头有过很多次，Boyang还是留下来了，因为滑冰是无论如何都想要做的事，对吗？”羽生扬起嘴角，金博洋看见窗外的乌云散去了一些。

“我也是呢，所有人都会经历黑暗，一次又一次。被黑暗打败并不丢脸，可我想做那个征服它的英雄。”

亲眼见过强大之人的脆弱，便会更心疼他的脆弱，也更心疼他的强大。

“你做到了，Yuzu，”金博洋说，“你早就征服了全世界。”

羽生偏过头看他，眼里闪过一丝狡黠。

“那这个世界里，有Boyang吗？”

6.

有什么事情不一样了。

Tracy放下包，朝跟她打招呼的两人点点头，觉得莫名其妙。Boyang自从编完舞回来一直有意无意躲着Yuzu，还请求错开他和Yuzu的上冰时间，除了必修的大课，他们已经快一星期没有一起训练了，今天两个人居然同时出现在一块冰上。

几个例行的热身动作之后，羽生结弦脱掉了外套，金博洋在场边立马举起手机。Tracy觉得这阵仗有点不同寻常。

她还来不及开口问一句，助滑，起跳，腾空，转体，落冰，行云流水。那是一个堪称完美的阿克塞尔四周。

金博洋兴奋地大叫，然后捧着手机噔噔噔噔跑到羽生跟前，围着他跳来跳去。“啊啊啊啊啊！Yuzu！绝了！这是4A啊4A！我偶像就是牛逼！我不仅亲眼看到我还录下来了！”

羽生淡定地摆摆手，金博洋马上闪得远远的给他腾空间，手机就位——漂亮！！

Tracy喊了好几声，两个人似乎完全听不见。她有点害怕冰场被这俩人来疯给拆了，赶忙去叫Brian Orser.

连续试了几次，羽生叉着腰调整呼吸，金博洋跟在后面抱着手机傻笑，没注意到前面的人转身刹了个车，直接撞了上去，两个人双双失去平衡倒在冰上。幸好滑速不快，金博洋紧紧攥着手机没飞出去。这里面可存着他的宝藏！

“Boyang不要紧吧？”

“不要紧不要紧，我穿得厚，”金博洋麻利地从冰上蹿起来，压不下嘴角索性就傻乐着，转眼看到自家偶像单薄的训练服上挂满了冰碴，赶紧伸出小手到处拍，“Yuzu你穿这么少，肯定疼死了。”

羽生眉开眼笑，撒娇似的向他伸出右手。

“Boyang拉我起来，我就不疼了。”

没有手套隔阂，他要通过手掌交叠将滚烫的爱意尽数输送给他的小天使。金博洋听话地握住他的手拉他起身。

羽生掌心炙热，就如羽生本人一样。他从来都是火焰鸟的火，是守护理想的羽翼，亦是丰满羽翼的理想。

金博洋感到自己乱作一团的心思蓦地被一道敞亮的光梳解开来，他忘记了放开羽生的手，羽生也没有放开他的，牵着他朝场边滑去。他听见羽生的声音：“上次的问题，Boyang还没有回答我哦，不过没关系，我知道答案。”

有一瞬间，金博洋错觉他们就会这样一直滑下去，到地老天荒。他真的完蛋了。

来到场边，羽生松开金博洋，把音乐切到了下一首。场馆里响起了Tango Amore。

“那么现在轮到你了，Boyang，来征服我吧。”

车俊焕仍未知道他不在的这一个星期内发生了什么。

羽生师兄和博洋哥正在练习sbs勾四，成功了就笑嘻嘻地击掌，失败了就故意嘲笑对方。一切看起来好像和以前没有什么不同，只是关系理所当然地变好了，但是敏锐的车车还是察觉到了两人之间微妙的气氛。

他点进森美小鹰一起拉的小群，开始交换各自的情报。不想金博洋突然凑到他旁边伸长脖子看，“干啥呢？”

车俊焕直觉这个哥哥现在应该不太好惹，不禁抖了一下，“没啥没啥，那个，博洋哥，好几天没见，你想我不。”

“No，”金博洋一屁股坐到车俊焕旁边，“你有什么好想的。”

“嘿嘿，哥，你不想我，是不是因为我不在的时候发生了什么不可告人的故事啊？”

金博洋老脸一红，“没有。”

“快点快点，”车俊焕用肩膀撞他，“橙子姐姐那儿还等着我更新呢。”

金博洋想起了和金杨那段令人窒息的聊天记录，跳起来对着车俊焕的蘑菇头就是一顿狂rua，“哈！我说呢，我就知道是你这个臭小砸！”

最后是羽生结弦从金博洋的魔爪下救出了车俊焕。远处的羽生朝车俊焕招招手，示意门外的波师傅翠师傅在找他。小车弟弟顶着一头乱发滑过来，神秘兮兮地向师兄打听：“哥，你成功了吗？”

羽生结弦滑向他的小太阳，转头对车俊焕笑着说，“快了。”

来到金博洋跟前，羽生自然地在小车刚才的位置坐下，“和俊焕聊什么呢？”

“没什么，就编舞的事情。哈哈。”金博洋想起来羽生还不知道他俩乌七八糟的“绯闻”，一本正经地胡说八道。

羽生看着金博洋的侧脸。他也想过或许还要背负这个秘密很久很久，或许会背一辈子，直至命运将心尖上的人推到眼前，他再也不愿藏匿自己。心急如焚也好，不紧不慢也好，前进和等待，羽生都很擅长。

阳光亲吻着对方的睫毛和发尾，此刻他很想变成阳光。

“Boyang，我听说了一件事。”

“我听说我们谈恋爱了。”

“咳咳咳...Yuzu，那个，那是他们...”

“我觉得很不错。”羽生笑着凑近他，贴上他的额头发出邀请。“所以Boyang，要和我谈恋爱吗？”

（不知道该TBC还是该Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 全是瞎编的 全是胡说八道 什么也没有奶 所以请老天爷别毒 尤其是外训tango4A什么的  
> 其实还不想结束 但是我没有脑洞了qwq  
> 文中提到的牛哥的选曲是岩代太郎的《魑魅魍魉》


End file.
